Comme une évidence
by LiLi81
Summary: Booth doit faire face à une épreuve personnelle. Bones sera-t-elle présente pour lui? Cet évènement va-t-il engendrer une prise de conscience chez B&B quant à leur relation? A vous de savoir si vous voulez connaitre les réponses à ces questions...
1. Un matin comme tous les autres

Coucou tout le monde !!! Déjà contente que vous soyez arrivés jusqu'ici, c'est que le résumé vous a un petit peu « titillé »… Avant tout, c'est une première pour moi d'écrire une «fanfiction» qui plus est sur Bones ! Mais bon quand on est une passionnée d'écriture et qu'on ne peut pas se passer de Bones, pourquoi ne pas allier les deux ??

Avant que j'oublie, la série Bones, les personnages et tout l'univers de la série appartiennent à Hart Hanson, Kathy Reich et à la Fox… En aucun cas je ne touche d'argent pour l'écriture de cette fic (quoique ce serait plutôt sympa…). J'écris cette fic pour mon plaisir et le votre par la même occasion (enfin ça l'avenir nous le dira !).

Cette fic pourrait se passer vers la fin de la saison 4, donc spoilers en vu pour ceux qui ne suivent pas la diffusion américaine. Ces spoilers concernent surtout la famille de Booth et plus précisément des évènements du 4x09.

Passons aux choses sérieuses…

**********

**Chapitre 1 – Un matin comme tous les autres… enfin presque…**

Un lundi matin comme tous les autres à l'Institut Jeffersonnian.

Brennan installée à son bureau, retravaillait ses notes pour l'écriture du nouveau chapitre de son livre. Le calme régnait, il était tout juste huit heures du matin. Personne n'était encore arrivé, et ça n'avait rien pour lui déplaire. Bien au contraire. Le silence lui permettait de réfléchir, de mieux se concentrer…

Néanmoins un bruit familier, ou plutôt une voix familière vint interrompre ce silence profond. Booth appuyé à la porte interpella, de façon pour le moins surprenante, notre anthropologue judiciaire préférée :

- Brennan, nous avons une affaire !!

_Quelque chose clochait dans ce que venait de dire Booth ! Est-ce que j'avais bien entendu ou était-ce une hallucination ? Est-ce qu'enfin Booth aurait pris en considération le fait que je ne voulais pas qu'il m'appelle « Bones ». Enfin si c'est ainsi dorénavant ça va me manquer… Mais c'est étrange tout de même… Quelque chose dysfonctionne, il n'est pas dans son état normal… _

Booth n'avait même pas remarqué que Bones ne lui répondait pas et qu'elle était tellement plongée dans ses divagations et questionnements, qu'elle ne lui avait même pas demandé ce qu'était cette nouvelle affaire. Il continuait alors son récit :

- Un squelette a été retrouvé hier soir par un groupe de jeunes dans une piscine désaffectée du centre ville. Une équipe est déjà sur place.

Booth avait décrit froidement les circonstances de la découverte du corps, le lieu… Mais à aucun moment il ne s'était intéressé à sa partenaire. La voyait-il devant lui à cet instant précis ? Il semblait fonctionner comme un « robot » prêt à accomplir une nouvelle mission. Pour une fois, si ce n'était la première, il n'avait montré aucun enthousiasme déplacé mais tellement significatif de leur plaisir à passer du temps ensemble.

La seule chose qu'il trouva à dire à cet instant précis fut :

- Je vous attends dans la voiture, j'ai un appel urgent à passer…

Et là il tourna les talons, reprit le chemin inverse qu'il avait emprunté dix minutes auparavant laissant une Bones complètement sidérée.

Elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Choquée par ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repasser avec détails la scène qui venait de se passer juste sous ses yeux. _Ce n'était pas Booth, où était passé l'homme avec lequel elle partageait sa vie… Enfin façon de parler… Que s'était-il passé pour qu'il soit comme ça ?_

Au même instant, Angela arriva à l'institut toute « guillerette », pressée de dire bonjour à sa meilleure amie. Parfait, la voilà assise à son bureau, perdue dans ses pensées et prête à partager avec elle les derniers évènements du week-end.

- Hello Sweetie ??!!

- Bonjour Angela, dit-elle sans même la regarder.

- Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? J'ai l'impression que tu es en grande introspection aujourd'hui, ajouta-t-elle sur un ton ironique.

- Mais oui je vais bien, je cherche désespérément l'inspiration pour mon nouveau chapitre.

- Oui bien-sûr !

Angela avait toujours eu un don pour cerner les gens et plus particulièrement ceux qu'elle aimait.

- Tu pourrais arrêter deux secondes de me prendre pour une poire ?! Je vois bien que quelque chose cloche !!

- Pardon ?

- Ah enfin, Alléluia, une Temperance refait surface.

- Excuse-moi, c'est vrai j'ai la tête un peu ailleurs aujourd'hui…

- Tempe, que se passe-t-il ? Raconte-moi, tu sembles préoccupée !!

- Je croyais avoir progressé avec le genre humain, non ?

- Oui ! oui ! Tu peux préciser ta pensée, j'ai du mal à comprendre où tu veux exactement en venir !

- Je croyais qu'au contact de Booth…

- Ah ! Nous y voilà ! Je comprends mieux maintenant. Il s'agit de notre, enfin TON, bel agent du FBI, beau, ténébreux, sexy…

- Arrête avec ça ! ce n'est vraiment pas le sujet du jour…

- Quel sujet ? Le fait que vous soyez faits l'un pour l'autre !! A force de le répéter, ça risque de devenir une évidence !

- Je ne plaisante pas Angie…

- Mais moi non plus, jamais avec ces choses là !

- Booth… vient de sortir de mon bureau après avoir fait preuve d'une froideur et d'un détachement que je ne soupçonnais même pas venant de lui… Moi qui croyais le connaitre, cela prouve que j'ai encore des choses à découvrir le concernant, et pas des moindres…

- Raconte-moi tout !!!

- Il a été distant voilà tout… A peine s'il m'a regardée pour m'expliquer qu'on avait une nouvelle affaire. Ca ne lui ressemble pas !!!!!!

- Il a peut-être des ennuis dans sa vie perso, avec Rebecca ?! Ou c'est peut-être Parker ?!

- Je ne sais pas !! Dans tous les cas, il se passe quelque chose, et il n'a pas ressenti le besoin d'en parler avec moi.

- Laisse le venir à toi…

A cet instant précis, un Booth plus énervé que jamais déboule dans le bureau tout en vociférant :

- Bones, ça fait plus d'un quart d'heure que je vous attends dans la voiture. Vous faites quoi alors ?! Une réunion Tupperware entre copines ?!! Je vous ai dit que je vous attendais !!

Angela et Brennan étaient toutes aussi surprises l'une que l'autre de l'attitude de Booth. Brennan préféra alors abdiquer :

- Oui, je prends mes affaires et je vous suis !

Tout en lançant un regard fort de sens : « tu vois je te l'avais bien dit !!! » à sa meilleure amie.


	2. Tentative d'explication

**Merci à toutes celles qui ont pris un peu de leur temps pour lire ma fic et qui ont même laissé des petits commentaires, je dois dire que c'est super encourageant!!!**

**Bones ne m'appartient toujours pas....**

**Alors si vous êtes prêtes (pas sur qu'il y ait beaucoup de mecs par ici, si??), je vous laisse à la lecture du second chapître, où l'intrigue s'installe en douceur...**

**A plus tard!!**

**LiLi**

**************

**Chapitre 2 – Tentative d'explication… **

Une fois dans la voiture, un silence glacial s'installa. Aucun échange, aucun débat passionné sur un quelconque sujet d'actualité. Elle prit la décision de rompre ce silence, en ayant bien pris le soin de peser le sens de chaque mot auparavant. Elle se retourna vers son partenaire :

- Booth, vous êtes sûr que tout va bien ??, _autant employer la méthode Angela…_

- Mais oui je vais très bien, dit-il sur un ton agressif voire réprobateur.

Mais il se radoucit soudainement voyant la réaction de recul de Brennan :

- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

- Vous semblez, comment dire ?... Irritable aujourd'hui…

- Je vous dis et répète que je suis en pleine forme ! La discussion est clause, nous ne sommes plus très loin de la piscine.

_J'allais partir dans une grande tirade sur la communication entre partenaires, quand je compris que Booth n'était pas dans son état normal… C'était bien la première fois depuis le début de notre collaboration, qu'il refusait catégoriquement la discussion avec moi. Je ne sais pas si je dois le laisser venir à moi, comme me l'avait conseillé Angela ou si je devais le provoquer, afin de le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements pour qu'il parle de ce qui le mine ?? Qui a dit que les relations humaines étaient simples ?!_

Arrivés sur les lieux, un jeune policier nous mène à l'intérieur où le corps a été découvert :

- Il a été retrouvé au fond de la piscine désaffectée, juste en dessous du plongeoir… Peut-être une piste ? Dans tous les cas, c'est le grand trip du moment, faire des soirées dans des lieux abandonnés… Personne n'a touché quoi que ce soit, ils étaient bien trop sonnés par cette macabre découverte !!!

Tout en parlant, nos trois enquêteurs arrivaient au bord de la piscine en question.

_J'avais à moitié écouté le récit du jeune flic, qui soit dit en passant ne put s'empêcher de faire de sombres spéculations… Trop absorbé par le comportement de Booth, il était définitivement sur une autre planète aujourd'hui. Je décidais de ne pas réagir… Partagée entre la colère et l'inquiétude, je commençais l'observation du corps :_

- Homme de type caucasien, entre 25 et 30 ans. Les os du thorax et du pelvis sont complètement affaissés, je ne peux…

- Cause du décès ?

- Je ne peux pas me prononcer pour l'instant !

- Comment ça ? Donnez-moi au moins une piste !

- Je vous dis que je ne peux pas vous donner de précisions sur les circonstances de la mort. Attendons d'avoir fait une analyse plus complète au labo et j'en saurai plus. Vous n'allez pas m'apprendre mon métier, si ??!

- Mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, mais d'habitude… vous me donnez toujours vos premières observations sur la mort…

- Comme quoi les choses et les gens changent, Booth ! C'est inévitable !

_Je décidais alors de partir sur le champ, ne supportant plus d'une part le comportement désagréable de l'homme que je croyais connaitre le mieux et d'autre part, pour arrêter de nous donner en spectacle. Je savais bien ce qu'ils se disaient, tous autant qu'ils étaient : « qu'ils passent aux choses sérieuses, une bonne fois pour toutes… »._

- Quelqu'un peut me ramener au Jeffersonnian, s'il vous plait ? Que le corps soit rapatrié aussi, merci ! , dit-elle sur un ton de défi, comme pour tester la réactivité de Booth…

Justement Booth prenait part à la scène sans vraiment réaliser, ou peut-être si , qu'il était allé trop loin. Celle qui comptait le plus dans sa vie, avec laquelle il avait partagé tant d'épreuves, celle à qui il pouvait tout dire, était en train de lui glisser entre les doigts. _Réagis Booth !!!_

Il était déjà trop tard, un des agents s'était « dévoué » pour la raccompagner.

**********

Booth n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur l'affaire, il avait bien trop d'idées en tête. Il passa le reste de la journée à essayer de trouver un moyen de s'excuser. Il devait trouver une explication suffisamment valable pour qu'elle accepte de lui pardonner son odieux comportement… Trouver les mots pour lui faire comprendre sa détresse…

Brennan passa elle, le reste de la journée sur la plateforme à analyser le corps de la victime avec le reste de son équipe. Chacun ressentait sa préoccupation, sans savoir pourquoi ? Elle était là physiquement avec eux, mais son esprit vagabondait.

Elle se demandait si elle n'avait pas encore une fois agit trop impulsivement. Elle décidait de regagner son bureau pour appeler Booth, s'expliquer, elle ne pouvait pas laisser la situation s'envenimer.

_Mais pourquoi cette idée fixe ? Après tout Booth n'est que mon partenaire, c'est lui qui a provoqué cet état de faits, pourquoi donner tant d'importance à cette dispute ? Mais était-ce vraiment une dispute ?_

Oui, pourquoi donner tant d'importance à cette dispute ? Tout simplement, car son raisonnement était pour une fois dans sa vie sous-tendu par la culpabilité et le manque. Oui, elle se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir fait preuve de plus de compréhension, de plus d'écoute et de ténacité face au problème de Booth. Décidément elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Lui qui savait toujours comment faire pour la rassurer, il avait toujours été présent pour elle dans les pires moments de sa vie. Mais par-dessus tout, Booth lui manquait, sa présence, sa voix, son odeur, ses regards, ses sourires, sa façon d'être… Tout lui manquait en lui !

_C'est décidé, je l'appelle, ravale ta fie_rté Tempe !!! Au même moment le téléphone sonne :

- Brennan !

- Bones ?

- Oui, c'est moi !

A cet instant, elle sentit le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds, elle avait pourtant rechigné maintes et maintes fois à ce qu'il l'appelle ainsi, mais là tout de suite ce petit mot la rassurait et l'apaisait. C'était ce dont elle avait besoin…

- J'aimerais qu'on puisse se voir, j'ai besoin de vous parler !, dit Booth sur un ton plus suppliant qu'il l'aurait voulu.

Un silence s'installa, Bones savait bien que c'était ce que tous les deux attendaient… Elle s'empressa de mettre fin au supplice :

- Oui bien-sûr ! On se retrouve dans une demi-heure au Royal Dinner ?

- Ok à tout à l'heure !, dit-il soulagé qu'elle accepte de discuter avec lui.

**Alors de quoi Booth a-t-il besoin de parler?? laissez allez votre imagination...**

**N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, je suis preneuse!!! **


	3. Quand tout devient clair

**Comment résisiter à l'appel des reviews??! Surtout quand elles sont aussi sympas que les votres... Merci les filles!!!**

**Alors comme je tiens à mes fesses (hi!hi!) voici la suite, on va enfin savoir ce qui tracasse notre Booth...**

**Bonne lecture!!!**

**LiLi**

**************

**Chapitre 3 - Quand tout devient clair…**

Booth était déjà assis à « leur » table quand il aperçut Brennan au loin. Elle marchait d'un pas décidé, sûre d'elle, la tête haute. Il avait de l'admiration pour ce bout de femme, il avait du respect pour elle. En effet, malgré l'adolescence difficile qu'elle avait traversée, elle était devenue quelqu'un de bien, une éminente anthropologue. Rien que pour ça elle méritait qu'on l'aime.

O_ui, je l'aimais…comme un partenaire aimerait sa coéquipière! Sauf qu'au jour d'aujourd'hui, Bones représente bien plus que « ça », mais quelle place tient-elle dans ma vie ?_

Booth n'était pas capable de donner une définition précise des liens qui l'unissaient à Bones. Personne ne le savait. Elle était à la fois sa collègue de travail, une de ses meilleures amies, si ce n'est la plus proche… Sa confidente, la personne avec laquelle il avait partagé ses plus sombres souvenirs, c'était la seule personne de qui il pouvait tout accepter, ou presque… Il avait une confiance absolue en elle… Il ne pouvait plus concevoir sa vie sans elle et avait du mal à se rappeler sa vie avant « Bones ». Elle était tout ça à la fois…

Perdu dans ses pensées, Booth ne s'était même pas rendu compte que Bones s'était assise juste en face de lui, à « leur » table, à « sa » place. Brennan était tout sourire voyant son partenaire le regard dans le vide, arborant comme à son habitude un sourire enfantin… _A quoi pouvait-il penser ?_

Elle claqua des doigts, ce qui eut l'effet immédiat de le sortir de cet état de béatitude :

- Bones ! Je ne vous avais pas vu arriver !

- Oui ! Je suis là devant vous !

Un silence lourd de sens s'installa. L'un et l'autre ne savaient pas comment entamer la discussion. Booth se jeta à l'eau :

- Merci d'être venu malgré mon comportement de ce matin !

Brennan le regardait droit dans les yeux, elle ne répondit rien. Tout en fixant Booth, elle s'enfonça dans sa chaise, les bras croisés. Comme pour signifier qu'elle attendait d'autres explications, celle-ci n'était pas suffisante… Booth comprit alors qu'il devait poursuivre :

- Je tenais à m'excuser, j'ai été odieux avec vous tout au long de la matinée alors que je n'avais aucune raison de m'en prendre à vous !

Au fur et à mesure que les phrases s'enchainaient, Booth avait la gorge de plus en plus nouée. Il semblait submergé par l'émotion, Brennan d'instinct rapprocha lentement sa main de la sienne, elle l'attrapa délicatement et fit un signe de la tête comme pour l'encourager à poursuivre. Il se laissa faire.

- C'est très difficile pour moi…

- Je vous écoute, on a toute la soirée devant nous, personne ne m'attend à la maison vous savez !! Même pas un chat !!

Il laissa transparaitre un léger sourire, il adorait quand elle essayait de faire de l'humour qui plus est dans un moment inattendu et à ses dépens. Essayant de reprendre ses esprits, il poursuivit :

- Je suis réellement désolé pour tout ce qui s'est passé, vraiment… Vous êtes la seule personne à qui je me sens capable d'en parler et pourtant je fais tout pour vous éloigner de moi…

- Me parler de quoi Booth ? Dîtes-moi ce qui ne va pas !!!

Booth rassembla toutes ses idées et se lança :

- Mon père a fait une rupture d'anévrisme ce week-end, dans la nuit de samedi à dimanche…

_Je sentais qu'il me serrait la main aussi fort qu'il pouvait. Il avait les larmes au bord des yeux. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi proche de craquer. Booth était donc comme tout le monde, il lui arrivait de baisser sa garde !_

Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre… Elle lui demanda alors :

- Mais comment va-t-il aujourd'hui ?

- Il est encore en soins intensifs. Les médecins essaient de le stabiliser. Il doit passer un scanner pour localiser l'anévrisme, afin qu'ils puissent le colmater et éviter toute nouvelle rupture. L'opération est programmée pour demain.

- Je vois qu'il est parfaitement pris en charge. Je suis sûre qu'il est entre de très bonnes mains. Il ne faut pas vous inquiéter…

- Il ne faut pas que je m'inquiète !! Bien-sûr que si je m'inquiète, dit-il sur un ton empli de colère. Mon père est à plus de 200 kilomètres de Washington, il est certainement très éprouvé par ce qui vient de lui arriver. Qui sait s'il va se remettre de l'opération ? s'il n'aura pas des séquelles ? Et ma mère dans tout ça, elle ne peut pas gérer cette situation toute seule… Il se ravisa au bout de quelques secondes. Je suis désolé, voilà que je recommence, je m'en prends à vous…

- Hey c'est normal ! C'est plus facile de vous en prendre à moi. Vous reportez toute la frustration qu'induit cette situation sur moi… De vous mettre en colère vous permet peut-être de mieux l'accepter, si ça peut vous aider…

- Bravo ! Je vois que les séances avec Sweets ont porté leurs fruits !! Fine analyse de la situation, Dr Freud !!

- Ça va !! Aucun besoin d'en rajouter non plus ! Tout ceci n'a rien à voir avec la psychologie, c'est une réaction normale face à un stimulus angoissant que représente l'éventuelle perte de votre père. J'essaie de vous aider.

- Oui je sais bien ! Mais c'est vraiment difficile pour moi et en plus je n'ai pas l'habitude de m'étendre sur mes états d'âme…

- Oui, vous êtes un male alpha dominant, qui maitrise toujours tout… N'est-ce pas ?

- Et bien dans le cas présent, non ! Et c'est là que le bas blesse !

- Que comptez-vous faire ?

- J'ai décidé avec l'accord de Cullen de me retirer de l'affaire. Un autre agent va prendre le relais avec vous. Il faut vraiment que je rejoigne ma famille, ils ont besoin de moi et j'ai besoin d'eux.

Booth avait le visage défait. Mettre en mots sa souffrance lui faisait prendre conscience à quel point l'accident de son père l'atteignait, malgré tout.

Au même moment leurs mains toujours jointes, Brennan prit à son tour conscience de la souffrance de l'homme qui était assis en face d'elle et sans réfléchir aux conséquences de des paroles, dit :

- Je vous accompagne ! Vous allez avoir besoin de soutien. C'est à mon tour d'être là pour vous…

C'est en prononçant ces mots que Brennan mesura l'impact de sa proposition. _Suis-je assez proche de lui pour le soutenir dans cette épreuve ? Comment va-t-il le prendre ? Suis-je la bonne personne ?_

Contre toute attente, Booth relèva brusquement la tête, une note d'espoir dans son regard :

- C'est vrai ? Vous seriez prête à m'accompagner ?! Merci Bones… Merci !

S'ensuivit un moment rempli de complicité, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de soutenir le regard l'un de l'autre. Temperance avait sa réponse. Elle était la personne qu'il attendait, la personne de la situation. Ceci l'emplissait de satisfaction et de fierté, pour une fois dans sa vie elle avait su quoi faire face à la détresse d'un être humain mais pas n'importe lequel : BOOTH !!

A partir de cet instant, chacun réalisa que leur relation prenait une nouvelle dimension…

**Alors ne me dîtes pas que ce chapitre ne vous laisse aucune impression... **


	4. L'alchimie

**Merci à celles qui continuent de me lire!!! **

**Voici le chapitre 4!! La confrontation Bones /Maman Booth!!!**

**A vous de voir...**

**See you soon!**

**LiLi**

**************

**L'alchimie…**

Ils avaient décidé ensemble que Booth passerait prendre Brennan le lendemain vers 9h pour prendre la route en direction de Philadelphie. Une seule chose restait à faire : convaincre Cam que Brennan devait s'absenter pendant quelques jours…

- Dans la soirée, au Jeffersonnian -

Brennan s'approcha du bureau de Cam plus décidée que jamais. Elle allait devoir être très persuasive sur ce coup, oui mais comment ?

Elle frappa à l'entrée de son bureau. Cam venait de terminer les analyses d'usage du corps de la victime.

- Cam ! Je peux vous parler d'une chose importante ?

- Oui ! ça concerne l'affaire ?

- Oui justement !

- Je vous écoute, vous avez trouvé les circonstances de la mort ?

- Je ne pense pas non, je laisse le soin à Clark de mener à bien cette enquête, c'est le plus qualifié de tous mes internes.

- Pardon ?! et pour quelle raison ? dit-elle assez interloquée par les paroles de Brennan.

- Je souhaiterais prendre quelques jours de congé.

- Bien-sûr ! Sans problème nous sommes juste au beau milieu d'une enquête pour le moins compliquée et pourquoi aurions-nous besoin de vous ?! Clark est là, ainsi que l'équipe au complet…

- Merci ! Je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous Cam !

- Docteur Brennan ?

- Oui !

- Je plaisantais ! Vous pensez bien que je ne vais pas vous laisser partir au beau milieu d'une enquête délicate, qui plus est sans raison valable.

- C'est pour raison personnelle !, dit-elle d'un aplomb déconcertant.

- Oui mais encore ? J'ai besoin de vous rappeler que je suis votre supérieure hiérarchique, en conséquence Docteur Brennan vous me devez certaines explications. Dois – je poursuivre ?

- Non inutile ! Je dois me rendre à Philadelphie pour épauler un ami dans une épreuve difficile.

- Philadelphie… Philadelphie… Mais ce n'est pas la ville d'origine de Booth ?!

Elle fit vite le rapprochement, de plus elle ne l'avait pas vu de la journée et ne l'avait eu ni au téléphone ni par mail, bizarre lui qui était toujours à l'affût d'une quelconque information pendant une affaire.

- Votre ami en question, ce ne serait pas Booth ?

_Je reconnaissais bien là son esprit analytique d'ancien flic. Ou alors je n'étais pas très forte pour divulguer des indices. Je n'avais pas d'autre issue que de lui répondre maintenant :_

- Oui, tout à fait !

Elle ne voulut pas rentrer dans les détails, et après tout, cela ne la regardait pas.

- Alors pour mon congé ?

- Ai-je vraiment le choix ? Je sais le lien si particulier qui vous unit à Booth, j'ai eu l'occasion à maintes reprises de mesurer l'alchimie qui opère entre vous. Vous êtes une équipe ! Je sais que vous serez bien mieux avec lui à Philadelphie, plutôt que préoccupée ici, même si tout le monde sait que vous êtes assez douée pour compartimenter les sphères de votre vie, je sens que de l'accompagner vous tient tout particulièrement à cœur !! Dîtes lui que je pense fort à lui !

- Oui, bien-sûr ! Merci Cam.

Brennan ne se sentait pas le courage de rebondir sur les déclarations de Cam. Tout ce qui l'importait c'est qu'elle pouvait accompagner Booth. Cependant elle repensa tout le long du trajet en voiture de l'institut à son appartement à ce qu'avait dit Cam.

_Qu'entendait-elle par « lien particulier », « alchimie ». Ils avaient une connivence certaine, une compréhension mutuelle innée. Certes ! Mais était-ce une évidence pour tout le monde alors ?_

Après un rapide coup de fil à Booth pour confirmer sa venue, elle décida d'aller se coucher, la journée du lendemain risquait d'être longue…

**********

- Lendemain matin, appartement de Brennan -

Temperance était en train de finir de se préparer lorsqu'elle entendit sonner à la porte :

- Bones ! C'est moi !

- Entrez Booth ! C'est ouvert !

- Bones où êtes-vous ?

Il avait apporté quelques doghnuts sachant très bien que sa partenaire n'aurait pas pris le temps de petit-déjeuner. Seule une odeur de café fraichement passé embaumait l'appartement.

- Je suis dans ma chambre, je termine de me préparer et je suis à vous tout de suite !

C'est étrange comme certaines expressions pouvaient en dire long sur leur sens caché !

- J'ai apporté des beignets. On prendra la route après un bon petit-déjeuner !

Brennan sortit enfin de la chambre habillé avec un simple sac à la main. Elle avait toujours été une femme simple mais tellement charismatique. Booth ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'observer. Elle le sortit encore de ses pensées :

- Vous avez des nouvelles de votre père ?

Booth touché par cet intérêt chercha ses mots et répondit :

- Oui j'ai eu ma mère ce matin pour lui dire que nous arrivions dans la matinée. Que je la rejoindrai directement à l'hôpital. Elle en a profité pour me donner des nouvelles : il est stable, l'intervention est programmée pour le début d'après-midi.

- Comment a-t-elle réagi quand vous lui avez annoncé ma venue ?

- Bones, sans vous offenser, c'est le cadet de ses soucis pour le moment.

- Oui, c'est vrai elle a d'autres choses à penser…

_Je me suis demandais plusieurs fois comment pouvait être la mère de Booth, il en parlait rarement pour ainsi dire jamais. Je m'attendais à voir une mère aimante, généreuse et attentionnée à l'image de son fils. Comme a pu l'être la mienne le peu de temps que je l'ai connue, je me suis toujours dis que j'aimerais connaitre cette femme. Une seule chose m'interpellait, comment avait-elle pu accepter le comportement de son mari ? Avait-elle aussi subi des violences ? L'amour pouvait-il tout surmonter comme Booth pensait à le croire ? Autant de questions en suspens qui me confortait toujours plus dans mon choix d'accompagner Booth pour Philadelphie._

Le petit-déjeuner pris et la voiture chargée, ils prirent la route direction Philadelphie. Le trajet se passa dans une certaine décontraction. Booth semblait tout de même inquiet, ce qui n'échappa pas à Temperance. Elle préféra le laisser dans sa bulle, pour l'instant…

**********

Arrivés à l'hôpital, Booth et Brennan se dirigèrent vers les soins intensifs. Une fois devant la chambre, la mère de Booth, une femme d'une soixantaine d'années qui avait dû être une belle femme dans sa jeunesse, accueillit son fils à bras ouverts. Elle semblait à la fois heureuse et soulagée de la présence de Booth. Elle n'avait d'yeux que pour lui.

A cet instant précis, Temperance réalisa et comprit pourquoi Booth était l'homme qu'il était : puissant et tendre à la fois, passionné, attentif aux autres, humain… Comment aurait-il pu être autrement ? Avec une mère comme la sienne. Un lien fort les unissait.

Booth se retira de l'étreinte de sa mère pour lui présenter Bones :

- Maman, je te présente Bones ma partenaire…

- Bonjour Mme Booth ! Et ne m'appelez pas Bones, Booth !, dit-elle tout en lui jetant un regard noir. Enchantée de vous connaitre, je suis le Dr Temperance Brennan.

- Appelez-moi donc Katherine !! Elle sourit de les voir fonctionner ainsi, une complicité évidente existait entre eux. Dr Temperance Brennan c'est comme si je vous connaissais déjà !!

- Ah oui ! Ce n'est pourtant pas possible, nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontrées. Je m'en serai souvenue…

- Non Bones ! Ce que veut dire ma mère c'est qu'elle vous connait à travers mes récits. J'ai régulièrement ma mère au téléphone, je lui parle de vous, de nos enquêtes, je lui donne des nouvelles… Comme n'importe quel fils avec sa mère !!

Encore une fois Booth servait d'intermédiaire, de trait d'union entre deux mondes ! Il était en quelques sortes l'interprète des codes sociaux pour Bones.

- Ah oui ! Vous parlez de moi à votre mère !

- Oui, nous sommes très proches tous les deux. Et j'aime bien qu'elle soit au courant de ce qui se passe dans ma vie…

Booth esquissa un sourire plus qu'équivoque, ce à quoi Bones répondit de même ! Elle était touchée, il lui parlait d'elle, à sa mère. Elle était même plutôt flattée. _J'ai une place particulière dans sa vie ! Mais pourquoi s'autorisait-elle à penser ceci, on dirait une gamine ma pauvre Tempe ! Booth est ton partenaire ! _

Le temps que Brennan se remettait de ses émotions, Booth et sa mère s'étaient introduit dans la chambre de Mr Booth.

**********

Brennan profita de leur absence pour aller se chercher un café et appeler Angela afin de la tenir au courant des circonstances de leur venue à Philadelphie.

Quand elle vit au loin la silhouette de Booth s'extraire de la chambre, elle décida de couper court à la conversation :

- Angie, je dois te laisser. Je te rappelle dès que possible. Bye !

- Bye Sweetie ! Prend soin de toi !

Booth errait telle une âme en peine dans les couloirs, à la recherche de Bones. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent. Booth se figea, il était anéanti, choqué par l'état de santé de son père. Brennan hésita d'abord, puis pressa le pas pour le rejoindre…

**Alors suite ou pas suite?? **


	5. L'univers de Booth

**Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de poster la suite... Encore mille mercis pour toutes vos reviews, je les savoure toutes, une par une et je ne me lasse pas de les relire...**

**En espérant que ce chapitre comblera vos attentes...**

**Ah oui, j'allais oublier... Dans la mesure où je vous ai réservé une fin de chapitre particulière, je pense qu'il serait plus raisonnable de passer le rating en T (juste au cas où!).**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture!!!**

**A trés bientôt**

**LiLi**

**************

**Chapitre 5 - L'univers de Booth…**

Arrivée à ses côtés, elle prit ses mains dans les siennes, sans détourner le regard du sien. Elle remonta délicatement ses doigts le long de ses bras pour atteindre ses épaules puissantes, son cou, pour enfin entourer tendrement son visage.

Elle le prit tout naturellement dans ses bras, faisant reposer sa tête au creux de son épaule, elle lui caressait doucement la nuque, comme pour l'apaiser, le calmer. Elle aurait aimé le serrer encore plus fort, lui enlever cette souffrance. Mais Booth s'effondra, les larmes coulant seules le long de ses joues. Il semblait dévasté. Il regarda Bones comme il ne l'avait jamais fait et lui murmura à l'oreille dans un souffle chaud : « J'ai besoin de toi ! ».

Sans réfléchir et répondant à son instinct, elle lui répondit que oui elle serait là et ce quoi qu'il arrive. Jamais elle n'aurait cru voir Booth un jour dans un état pareil. Qu'il puisse se montrer aussi fragile, que lui, l'homme toujours maître de la situation baisse les armes devant elle, c'était bien plus que touchant… Il se laissait aller à être lui-même, et c'est à cet instant précis qu'elle réalisa ce qu'ils partageaient. Bien plus qu'une collaboration professionnelle, bien plus qu'une amitié profonde, c'était bien plus que ça ! C'était de l'amour ! Enfin elle pouvait poser des mots sur ce sentiment si abstrait, mieux que ça elle en faisait l'expérience…

Katherine les observait au loin et comprit alors en quoi la présence de Temperance était bénéfique pour son fils. Ils étaient tendrement enlacés au beau milieu du couloir comme si le temps s'était figé. Dans son malheur, un sourire lui vint aux lèvres, elle était heureuse que son fils ait une femme aussi exceptionnelle dans sa vie. Leur amour était une évidence !

L'opération se déroula sans complications. La rupture d'anévrisme avait été complètement colmatée. Le père de Booth était dans un état stationnaire. Les jours suivants seraient déterminants pour son futur rétablissement. Booth et sa mère relativement rassurés, tous trois regagnèrent enfin la maison parentale.

**********

-Résidence des Booth-

Arrivés à destination, Brennan fut précédée par Katherine l'invitant à la suivre. Le temps que Booth déchargeait la voiture, Temperance sous le regard « attendri » de son hôte découvrait l'univers de la famille Booth. C'était une maison située dans la banlieue de Philadelphie, cosy et accueillante.

Bones observait cet intérieur avec autant d'attention et de minutie qu'un corps en décomposition. Mais son œil fut attiré par un élément en particulier, une étagère sur laquelle reposait la vie de son partenaire en images. Katherine commença à lui en faire le récit partant des premiers pas de Seeley en passant par son premier vélo. C'est au moment de décrire sa photo du « bal de promo » que Booth entra dans la pièce, se doutant de ce qui se tramait, il les interpella :

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes toutes les deux ?

- Rien de bien méchant mon chéri, je montre tout simplement tes photos à notre chère amie !, dit-elle un sourire en coin.

- Oui tout à fait ! Et soit dit-en passant, tu fais un mannequin exceptionnel ! Surtout sur celle-ci, c'était pour quelle occasion ? Le bal de promo ?

- Comment oses-tu te moquer de moi ? Il lui jeta un regard en coin. Je me trouve plutôt pas mal dans ce beau smoking bleu ciel spécialement loué pour l'occasion. Non ?

- Si ! Si !, répondit-elle avec tendresse.

Plus elle le découvrait, plus elle aimait son univers particulier et plus elle aimerait en faire partie. Tout semblait si simple avec lui… Ils restèrent un certain moment à se regarder sans décrocher leurs sourires. Quand Booth tapa dans les mains, pour comme à l'accoutumée recadrer la situation.

- Allez, je t'amène à ta chambre, tu seras juste à côté de la mienne, on ne sait jamais…

- Booth !!! Elle lui tapa sur l'épaule.

Ils montèrent à l'étage.

Encore une fois Katherine avait assisté à la scène sans y prendre part. Ces deux là avaient une capacité toute particulière à s'extraire du monde et à fonctionner l'un pour l'autre. Elle fut à nouveau surprise de voir une si grande complicité entre eux. Elle se mit en tête d'avoir une discussion avec son fils, rien d'officiel, juste pour savoir…

Cette journée avait été éprouvante pour tout le monde, une bonne nuit de sommeil ne ferait de mal à personne.

**********

-Le lendemain matin-

Lorsque Bones se réveilla, le calme régnait dans la maison. Elle enfila un jean et un t-shirt, et décida de descendre pour prendre un petit-déjeuner.

Alors qu'elle pensait qu'ils étaient partis à l'hôpital. Brennan aperçut Booth assis à la table de la cuisine, une tasse de café à la main, pensif, sa tête tournée vers la fenêtre, le regard dans le vide.

Bones l'observait de loin, l'homme qui était devant elle était empli de détresse… C'était palpable dans l'air. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle prit conscience de l'amour qu'elle lui portait.

_Comment les choses ont-elles pu évoluer si vite ? Pourquoi de tels sentiments font-ils surface maintenant ? Pas le temps de répondre à ces interrogations…_

Tout ce à quoi elle pensait à présent, c'était comment lui ôter ce mal-être ? Elle aimerait trouver les bons mots, les gestes adéquats… Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et déposa subtilement une main sur son épaule. Sans se retourner il savait que c'était elle. Il effleura la sienne. Ils frémissaient sans que leurs regards se croisent. Cette épreuve les rapprochait et c'était tant mieux !

Temperance dégagea sa main de celle de Booth, tout en arborant un sourire rassurant, elle s'assit autour de la table. Booth engagea la conversation :

- Tu sais que c'est important que tu sois là pour moi !

- C'est normal ! Autant que je me souvienne, tu es là pour moi à chaque fois que j'en ai besoin, c'est à mon tour de te soutenir ! L'entraide entre « partenaires », c'est bien ça ?

Tous deux savaient que le stade de la franche camaraderie était bien révolu. Le registre sur lequel ils étaient aujourd'hui était beaucoup plus sérieux. En fin de compte ils étaient qui l'un pour l'autre ? Comme pour ne pas répondre à cette question implicite, Booth reprit les choses en main et désamorça le malaise :

- Alors, c'est plutôt sympa de ne pas se chamailler à tout bout de champ ! Non ?

- C'est vrai ça change radicalement ! Même si on ne s'est jamais vraiment « chamailler », on échange nos points de vue, voilà tout !!

Ils éclatèrent de rire…

- Ça m'a fait du bien de discuter avec toi ! Je vais aller rejoindre ma mère et Jared au chevet de mon père…

- Jared est ici ?

- Oui, j'ai pensé que ce serait bien qu'il soit mis au courant... au cas où… pour ma mère surtout… qu'elle puisse nous avoir à ses côtés si…

L'angoisse le regagnait petit à petit, insidieusement…

- Hey, Booth ! Brennan s'approcha de lui, le frôlant presque, elle pouvait sentir son parfum… si enivrant… Tout va rentrer dans l'ordre, ta famille sera bientôt réunie…

Il ria nerveusement à ses paroles :

- Ma famille, si on peut appeler ça une famille. Un père qui…

- Booth, je sais ce que tu as traversé, enfin une partie… Mais là tout de suite, il te faut te recentrer sur ce qu'il se passe maintenant, ok ?

- Oui chef ! Concentration…

Elle l'aimait pour ça aussi ! Cette façon bien à lui de faire face avec facilité aux épreuves de la vie, de rebondir…

- Tu m'accompagnes ?

- Non ! Je ne me sentirai pas à ma place. Je vous laisse en famille aujourd'hui !

- Bones de quoi tu parles ? Ta place est à mes côtés, jamais tu ne seras de trop, jamais… OK ?!

- C'est gentil Booth, mais ce sera mieux comme ça ! En plus, je ne suis pas prête et j'avais envie d'aller visiter le musée Rodin. Il parait que « Le Penseur » est à voir !!!!

- Ok ! Je comprends. On sera de retour ce soir. Je t'appelle dans la journée.

Et de façon presque évidente, Booth ne fit qu'un pas et attrapa délicatement Bones par la taille, l'attirant plus près encore, il pouvait sentir sa poitrine se soulevait contre son torse… D'abord surprise par son geste, elle se laissa emporter par l'envie de gouter à ses lèvres … Elle entoura de ses mains le cou de Booth… Pour enfin prendre l'initiative du baiser, il était tout en douceur, délicat, comme une glace qu'on goûte du bout des lèvres, pour faire durer le plaisir et de peur de ne plus pouvoir s'en passer… Mais le désir de posséder l'autre prit le dessus, Booth fit remonter lentement ses mains sous son t-shirt à l'endroit exact où il savait que des frissons la consumeraient… la chute de ses reins… il approfondit le baiser, sentant que Brennan au contraire partait dans le sens inverse, et caressait soigneusement ses fesses… la suite était inévitable… à bout de souffle, Booth mit fin au baiser, ses lèvres toujours contre les siennes :

- Pas comme ça !

- Booth !!! Elle reprit ses lèvres dans un puissant baiser…

Il se décolla à contrecœur de la femme qu'il avait toujours désiré, la dévorant des yeux, il déclara sans grande conviction :

- Bones ! On ne va pas faire l'amour comme ça, pas dans la cuisine de mes parents et encore moins sur la table de la cuisine…

- Pourquoi pas ?!!

- Non ! On n'a pas attendu toutes ces années pour finir comme des bêtes sur la toile cirée…

- Tu as raison ! Nous ne sommes pas des animaux !!, dit-elle tout en rigolant. Et ce n'est que partie remise…

Elle déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres tout en faisant un signe de la main pour lui dire au revoir, laissant Booth sur sa faim…

Chacun de leur côté, ils étaient assaillis par le désir de faire marche arrière et de reprendre exactement où ils en étaient… Mais ce n'était définitivement pas le moment…

**Alors???**


	6. On ne choisit pas sa famille

**Un énorme merci pour toutes vos reviews... continuez comme ça, je ne m'en lasse toujours pas...**

**Alors voilà pour le chapitre 6, on relâche un peu la pression, c'est pour vous préserver!**

**Il est un peu plus court mais nécessaire à la suite!**

**Enjoy!!!**

**LiLi**

**************

**Chapitre 6 - On ne choisit pas sa famille…**

Bones se prépara et décida d'aller visiter comme prévu Philadelphie. Après tout, pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour s'instruire…

Au même moment, Booth arriva à la chambre de son père. Il était réveillé et semblait soulagé de voir son fils présent, malgré tout.

Il regarda Booth dans les yeux et dit :

- Heureux que tu sois là pour moi Seeley !

Booth bouillonnait à l'intérieur, mais par respect pour sa mère il se retint et répondit tout en retenue :

- Que les choses soient bien claires dès le départ… Oui je suis là, mais ce n'est certainement pas pour toi ! C'est pour maman ! C'est elle que je viens soutenir ici…

- Comment tu peux être aussi amer ! Tu pourrais…

Katherine ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir :

- Mark ! Ne t'en prends pas à lui. Tu ne devrais pas t'énerver, pas dans ton état…

- Et même plus jamais après ça !!, dit Jared sur un ton de reproche.

Comme pour détourner l'attention de chacun, Katherine s'adressa à Booth en disant :

- Tu es venu tout seul, où est Temperance ?

Booth n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Jared réagit :

- Tempe est ici ? Elle est venue avec toi ?

- Oui, pourquoi ça te pose un problème ? C'est ma partenaire après tout, et surtout… c'est une amie ! Elle a voulu m'accompagner et j'ai accepté, et tu veux que je te dise… heureusement qu'elle est là…

- En tant qu'amie bien-sûr !

- Jared, n'emploie pas ce ton avec moi… La seule chose qui te gonfle dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle et moi on partage bien plus de choses que tu n'as jamais partagées avec personne…

Les deux frères commençaient à se rapprocher de façon plus que dangereuse. Katherine intervint à nouveau pour calmer les esprits et tout en les séparant elle dit de façon posée mais sèche :

- Les garçons, s'il vous plait ! Pas aujourd'hui ! J'ai suffisamment de choses à gérer pour qu'en plus vous rajoutiez une de vos querelles. Faites un effort !!

Elle regarda Booth dans les yeux, comme pour l'apaiser et se retourna vers Jared :

- Jared ! Tu veux bien rester avec ton père le temps que ton frère et moi on ait une petite discussion ! Tu seras un amour… Je reviens…

- Oui !

Jared n'eut pas d'autre choix que de capituler. Il s'assit sur la chaise à côté de son père, sans lui prêter un seul regard, il était rendu à sa place de « petit-frère ».

Sous les yeux étonnés de son mari, Katherine poussa Booth en dehors de la pièce, bien décidée à l'avoir cette discussion mère-fils !

Une fois dans le couloir, Booth s'était assis sur une chaise, les coudes sur les genoux et la tête dans ses mains, il avait le regard fixé au sol. Il se sentait fautif et s'en voulait d'avoir réagi comme un gamin. Pour ça il n'osait pas la regarder en face…

Il la sentit s'asseoir à ses côtés tout en posant une main protectrice sur sa tête :

- Seeley, regarde-moi !

Il se redressa lentement.

- Seeley, pourquoi tu réagis encore comme ça ?

- Je ne sais pas… ou plutôt je le sais trop bien… J'en ai parlé avec Bones ce matin et elle m'avait pourtant persuadé de garder mon calme.

- Temperance est au courant ?

- Au courant de quoi maman ? Bones connait mon vécu, mon passé… du moins ce que j'ai eu le courage de partager avec elle…

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as raconté ?

- Mon enfance à Philadelphie, papa, ses coups, son alcoolisme, grand-père…

- Elle est importante pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? C'est plus que de la confiance ce que vous partagez…

- Bones est ma partenaire, c'est une amie sur laquelle je peux compter…

- Une amie ?!

- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi !, dit-il en se levant subitement.

Elle le rattrapa par le poignet :

- Bones est bien plus qu'une amie pour toi et n'essaie pas de me soutenir le contraire…

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Seeley, tu as vraiment besoin que je te dise pourquoi ou tu as simplement besoin que moi ta mère, je te dise ce que tu ressens… Tu me parles sans cesse d'elle au téléphone et quand tu ne m'en parles pas, c'est qu'elle est à tes côtés. Tu l'admires, tu l'estimes, tu n'es plus le même homme quand elle est à tes côtés. Vous avez une relation si fusionnelle et si complice qu'on n'ose même pas s'immiscer entre vous… vous avez la capacité d'exister l'un pour l'autre en faisant abstraction de tout ce qui vous entoure… Seeley, vous vous aimez !!Et c'est une évidence… Et non je ne fais pas du sentimentalisme, j'énonce un fait réel et observable !

- Tu te mets à parler comme Bones !

Il se mit à sourire et la prit dans ses bras.

- Merci ! J'avais besoin de te l'entendre dire.

- Mais c'est avec plaisir ! Maintenant fais-moi le plaisir d'aller retrouver Temperance, vous avez des choses à vous dire… Concernant ton père, je te donnerai des nouvelles. Vous n'êtes ni l'un ni l'autre prêts à affronter vos vieux démons…

- Non ! Tu as raison…

- Mais un jour il le faudra bien. Moi je lui ai bien pardonné…

- Oui et c'est tant mieux pour toi ! Bref ! Je te laisse, je vais rejoindre Bones…

Sur ce, Katherine rejoignit Mark et Jared alors que Booth sortait de l'hôpital.

Une fois dehors, Booth était conscient d'une chose. Il devait parler à Bones, être honnête avec elle… Ils ne pouvaient plus se voiler la face…

Bones quant à elle ne se doutait pas de ce qui se tramait. Elle avait essayé de profiter au maximum de sa ballade à travers la ville. Oui essayer… car son esprit était préoccupé par autre chose : _qu'est-ce que signifiait ce « rapprochement » soudain ? Aussi furtif soit-il, il y avait eu désir… Je sentais encore la chaleur de ses mains sur ma peau… comment aller Booth ? Pourrait-il faire face à son père ?_

Autant de questions qui trottaient dans sa tête, sans réponse. Une seule certitude. Booth avait occupé ses pensées toute la journée. A cet instant, elle entendit son téléphone sonner au fond de son sac. Le temps de l'attraper :

- Brennan !

- Bones ! c'est moi, c'est Booth !

- Ah c'est toi ! Je commençais à me faire du souci. Sans nouvelles… Booth ??

- Oui je suis là ! Je t'écoute…

- Tout va bien ?

- …………….

- Tu as l'air bizarre. C'est ton père ?

- Non il va bien, il se remet.

- Tu lui as parlé ?

- Oui, enfin si on peut appeler ça parler…

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- J'ai commencé à l'attaquer et à lui dire le fond de ma pensée…

- Booth !!!

- Oui je sais ! Je n'aurais pas dû. Mais ma mère m'a vite calmé et fait sortir de la chambre pour reprendre mes idées.

- Tu vas mieux alors ? Et Katherine ?

- Tu te fais du souci pour nous maintenant ?

- Oui ! J'ai le droit quand même ! Je suis ta p…

- Partenaire ! oui je sais ! En parlant de ça, tu es où ?

- Alors je suis actuellement dans un parc avec un nom à diner dehors…

- A dormir dehors ! Bones !

- Quoi ?? Je ne comprends pas ce que ça signifie ?

- Peu importe ! Donne moi le nom du parc que je t'y rejoigne, il faut que je te parle…

- Mais ce n'est pas ce que nous sommes en train de faire : parler !

- Si Bones ! Mais pas comme ça ! pas pour ce que j'ai à te dire…

- Alors c'est le Schuylkill River Park, il est situé à l'extrémité ouest du centre ville, au bord de la rivière Schuylkill.

- Merci Bones pour ce petit cours de repérage dans l'espace. Mais je suis de Phili…

- Ok ! Je ne dis plus rien alors.

- Je te rejoins à côté des jardins potagers !

- Ok ! A plus tard…

- Chacun raccrocha dans l'expectative de ce qui allait se passer…

**Et voilou pour le dernier chapitre de la semaine... je pars à l'étranger jusqu'à lundi soir! Donc je posterai la suite en conséquence!**

**D'ici là, faites-moi part de vos impressions... si ça vous dit, bien-sûr!!!**


	7. Quand une seule parole suffit

**Chose promise, chose due !! Malgré la fatigue, je vous poste ce « petit » chapitre…**

**J'avais besoin d'installer cette ambiance « fragile » pour amener le prochain chapitre… **

**Vous verrez bien !!! Je vous laisse tranquille…**

**Sinon Bones est toujours la propriété de la FOX… petit oubli pour les chapitres précédents…**

**A très vite !**

************ **

**Chapitre 7 – Quand une seule parole suffit…**

Cela faisait près d'un quart d'heure que Booth marchait à vive allure, il n'avait qu'une hâte : retrouver Bones. Pouvoir la tenir dans ses bras, gouter à nouveau à la volupté de ses lèvres…

Lorsqu'une sonnerie familière se fit entendre. Booth persuadé que l'appel provenait de Brennan, décrocha tout en disant :

- Oui Bones ! Je suis tout proche, j'arrive dans moins de dix minutes… Bones tu es là ?

- Seeley, c'est moi !

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, c'était Katherine…

- Maman ! Mais pourquoi tu m'appelles ? Je suis partie il y a moins de vingt minutes…

- Seeley, ton père était très agité quand je suis revenue dans la chambre.

Les sanglots commençaient à se faire ressentir dans sa voix.

- Il était…

Elle ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps, elle s'effondra au téléphone…

- Maman !! Je t'en supplie, calme-toi ! Que s'est-il passé ?... Répond-moi !!! Il criait presque.

- Seeley, il s'est enfoncé. Ils ont préféré le reprendre au bloc.

Sans réfléchir, il répondit :

- Maman, j'arrive !! Ne t'inquiète pas… Je suis là au plus vite !!

Il raccrocha aussi sec, complètement déphasé par cet appel. Il était submergé par la peur, inquiet pour l'avenir… Que deviendrait sa vie si son père venait à mourir ? Ses jambes tremblaient, c'était bien la première fois de sa vie qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire face à un tel choc émotionnel. Il devait trouver un banc, s'asseoir et mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

Sa mère ne le supporterait pas ! Il devrait alors la rejoindre pour la soutenir dans cette épreuve. Que deviendrait sa relation avec Parker ? Seraient-ils toujours aussi proches avec une telle distance entre eux ? Il devrait se faire muter, changer d'équipe… Ce qui signifiait mettre fin à la collaboration avec Bones. Tout mais pas ça ! Non une chose aussi terrible ne pouvait pas arriver maintenant… Alors que tout semblait aller de soi, comme une évidence…

Prit dans le flot de pensées, il avait relégué au second plan ce pourquoi il était pressé : BONES ! Comment avait-il pu l'oublier ? Il devait la mettre au courant.

Alors que Bones était déjà arrivée prés des jardins potagers, son téléphone sonna, elle vit le nom de Booth s'afficher. Sans prendre le soin de le laisser parler, elle entama :

- Tu vois que tu t'es perdu !

Elle commençait à rigoler alors que le silence se faisait pesant…

- Booth ! Je plaisantais… Je ne voulais pas remettre en question tes compétences de…

- Bones !!!

Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu le prononcer ainsi. Sa voix était lasse et emplie d'angoisse.

- Booth ! Mais où es-tu ?

- Je ne pourrai pas te rejoindre…

- Mais pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? Son ton se fit pressant.

- Je dois retourner à l'hôpital, mon père a été repris d'urgence au bloc, je n'en sais pas plus…

- OK ! Dépêche-toi ! Je te rejoins de suite… Je t'aime…

Bones était douée ! Le temps d'une minute elle avait réussi à faire oublier la situation alarmante à Booth. Juste avec ces quelques mots : « Je t'aime », sortis comme par enchantement pour rassurer l'homme de sa vie, il avait compris que leur relation était plus solide que jamais. Mais comme pour réaliser l'inattendu voire l'impensable, il lui demanda :

- Bones ? Tu viens bien de me dire que tu m'aimes ??

- Oui !! Booth dépêche-toi maintenant ! On se retrouve là-bas!

Elle raccrocha dans la foulée laissant un Booth aussi étonné que comblé par cette révélation.

Lorsque Booth arriva à l'hôpital, il se précipita dans la chambre. Personne ! Mais où étaient-ils passer ? A cet instant il comprit que dans un moment pareil, sa mère rechercherait le réconfort ailleurs… Dans un lieu bien plus paisible et reposant qu'une chambre d'hôpital. Il poussa doucement les portes de la chapelle, Katherine était bien là, sa tête reposait sur l'épaule de Jared. Tous deux semblaient sereins malgré les récents évènements de la journée… Il n'osait pas interrompre ce moment de recueillement… Lorsqu'il sentit soudain une présence chaleureuse et apaisante à ses côtés. Ils échangèrent un regard intense. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé. Bones glissa lentement sa main dans celle de Booth et l'emmena s'asseoir avec sa famille. Oui ils étaient une famille !

Le reste de la journée fut partagée entre crainte et attente. Le chirurgien donna quelques nouvelles en début de soirée, il expliqua brièvement la situation aux Booth. Il avait dû poser une dérivation ventriculaire qui avait réussi, cependant Mark avait été plongé dans un coma artificiel pour mettre au repos son organisme. Selon le chirurgien, les nouvelles seraient plus complètes le lendemain. Ils encaissèrent le coup chacun à leur manière. Katherine prit la décision de rester dans la chambre pour attendre son retour de la salle de réveil et demanda à ses fils de rentrer dormir, les jours suivants seraient d'autant plus éprouvants… Elle les embrassa chacun à leur tour, jusqu'au moment où elle prit Brennan dans ses bras pour lui demander la chose suivante :

- Temperance, je sais que je peux compter sur vous pour prendre soin d'eux !!

A cet instant, Brennan prit conscience de l'importance qu'elle avait au sein de cette famille. Et comme pour la remercier de cette considération, elle resserra son étreinte. Elle avait enfin trouvé sa place.

Booth observait la scène avec attention, il ressentait une telle fierté l'envahir. Oui il était fier de Bones qui s'ouvrait peu à peu aux autres, comme si de rien était, elle prenait de l'assurance dans les relations humaines…

**Votre avis m'intéresse !!! **


	8. Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre

**Merci encore pour vos reviews, je ne voulais pas vous laisser attendre trop longtemps... Je sais ce que c'est!!!**

**Je vous propose donc le 8ième chapitre, et oui déjà, mais on se rapproche timidement de la fin...**

**Petit avertissement pour les plus jeunes, vous l'aurez compris dans le titre, j'aborde dans ce chapitre... l'inévitable!! Rating M, donc! ca va de soi...**

**Maintenant que vous savez tout, bonne lecture!**

**Je suis sure que ce chapitre ne vous laissera pas insensible, alors n'hesitez pas à me donner vos impressions! (je ne vais pas vous supplier quand même!!)**

**A bientôt**

**Ah oui,la Fox est possède toujours des droits de Bones...**

**LiLi**

************ **

**Chapitre 8 – Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre…**

Le retour à la résidence des Booth se fit dans le silence. Chacun était perdu dans ses pensées. Il y avait des moments comme celui-ci où les mots ne servaient à rien.

Jared trop éprouvé par la journée, décida d'aller se coucher dès son arrivée, laissant Booth et Brennan seuls pour le reste de la soirée. Booth ne décrochait pas un mot. Il s'était arrêté devant l'étagère où se trouvaient les fameuses photos de « famille ». Il bloqua quelques instants quand il sentit un corps chaud se coller derrière lui, elle lui entoura la taille de ses bras et commença à lui déposer de tendres baisers dans la nuque puis dans le cou. Elle lui murmura alors :

- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

- Non merci ! J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut sous la main…

Il sentit ses lèvres s'étiraient en un grand sourire le long de son cou.

Ils auraient pu rester des heures ainsi, collés l'un à l'autre, sans bouger. Ils savouraient cet instant de répits, c'était leur moment ! Jamais ils n'auraient cru qu'une telle intimité soit aussi simple à partager…

Booth se retourna, prit Bones dans ses bras et comme pour mettre fin à cet interlude, il l'embrassa du bout des lèvres :

- Je monte prendre une douche et je vais me coucher ! Je suis fatigué !

Bones ne bougeait plus, elle l'interrogea du regard…

- Tu me rejoins quand tu veux !, dit-il un sourire des plus dévastateurs au coin des lèvres.

Bones avait sa réponse. Ils pourraient enfin finir ce qu'ils avaient entamé le matin même… A la seule idée de pouvoir effleurer du bout de ses doigts le corps musclé de son homme, elle frissonna de plaisir…

_Du calme Tempe ! Pour l'instant tu es en plein milieu du salon un sourire suspect sur le visage. Il va finir par croire que tu ne veux pas de lui ! Retourne à la réalité !_

- Oui !!!!, dit-elle plus empressée qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. J'arrive…. dans un moment.

Il ria de sa réaction et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

Brennan avait pris le temps de faire le point sur ses mails et ses messages, elle voulait le faire attendre, un peu… Elle le rejoindrait après une douche bien méritée…

Une fois à l'étage, elle entrouvrit délicatement la porte de sa chambre quand une odeur masculine de caramel et de cédrat vint lui exciter les narines. Elle commença à frémir. La pièce était dans le noir, seule la lumière de la lune permettait de distinguer quelques ombres. Elle s'avança doucement prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière, sans bruit. Booth était allongé sur le dos, les bras pliés sous sa tête, son souffle était lent et régulier.

Elle continuait à avancer tout en imaginant le corps de Booth contre le sien… Elle se cogna au rebord du lit :

- AÏE !!

- Bones ! Ca va ?

- Mmmmhhh !

Elle avait failli gâcher ce moment particulier. Comme pour reprendre de l'assurance, elle se laissa reposer à quatre pattes sur le lit réduisant peu à peu la distance qui la séparait de Booth. Il ne bougea pas de position, seule sa tête se détourna vers Bones. Son souffle se faisait plus court et plus rapide. Elle s'approcha lentement de lui, de son nez elle lui effleura la joue, pour lui susurrer à l'oreille :

- Tout va bien ! Laisse-moi prendre soin de toi maintenant…

Le sourire aux lèvres il entoura de ses mains puissantes son visage et l'embrassa avec puissance et douceur à la fois. Ce geste si familier maintenant, réveilla en elle le besoin de le toucher et de découvrir chaque parcelle de sa peau. Tout en lui caressant les cheveux, elle monta sur lui, enserrant sa taille de ses cuisses. Les épaules plaquées au matelas par ses soins, il comprit qu'il ne devait pas encore la rejoindre, pour l'instant c'était elle qui maitrisait la situation. Elle remonta lentement ses mains le long de son ventre, elle pouvait sentir le relief de ses abdominaux sous doigts… puis de son torse et sentit ses pectoraux se durcir sous la pression de sa poitrine. Au moment de se relever, elle sentit les mains de Booth remonter le long de ses jambes, s'arrêtant d'abord à l'arrière des genoux, il regagna lentement le galbe de ses fesses. Il avait des mains de velours…

_Il ne pouvait plus résister… Il se redressa contre moi et d'un geste rapide et assuré, il me retira avec envie la nuisette… J'étais entièrement nue devant lui, je pouvais sentir son regard détaillait chaque partie de ma peau si blanche… Il posa alors ses mains brulantes sur mes hanches et me murmura :_

- Je t'ai imaginée tellement de fois … J'au du mal à réaliser que tu es devant moi… nue… tu sais que tu es magnifique ?!!

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, tout en lui rétorquant :

- Tu sais que tu n'es pas mal non plus !!

_Je sentis alors sa langue lécher mon téton droit, alors qu'il caressait délicatement mon autre sein. Je vibrais littéralement, ses gestes étaient experts et savamment dosés, il savait exactement ce qui me ferait plaisir....Je percevais le désir montait en nous, nos gestes devenaient plus pressants, plus précis… Alors qu'il continuait à explorer mon cou de sa langue, je pouvais sentir son sexe se durcir contre mes reins… Une seule petite pièce de tissus nous séparait encore de notre but ultime… Son regard posé sur moi, je pouvais y lire le désir de me posséder… Tout en lui retirant son boxer, je découvris son membre fort et puissant se dresser devant moi. Il fallait que je le caresse, faisant glisser ma main de tout son long, dans un va et vient régulier, Booth se laissa aller sur l'oreiller. Je pouvais l'entendre gémir… L'excitation se faisait de plus en plus dominatrice pour tous les deux… Il m'attira vers lui tout en me retournant sur le dos. Il m'écarta lentement les jambes et commença à survoler du bout des doigts l'entrée de mes cuisses, puis le pubis… le clitoris et enfonça délicatement deux doigts à l'intérieur de mon sexe déjà humide… Il les agita d'abord de façon lente pour ensuite suivre la cadence de mes spasmes de plus en plus intenses… Alors que je me déhanchais sous ses doigts, je sentis mon premier orgasme m'emporter…. Je poussai un cri de plaisir tellement c'était fort !_

_Il s'allongea à mes côtés, une main toujours posée sur mon ventre. Je pouvais sentir sa chaleur irradier tout mon être. Il commença à m'embrasser du bout des lèvres tout en se hissant sur moi, répondant au désir de le posséder pour de bon, j'approfondis le baiser. A bout de souffle et consumée par le besoin de le sentir en moi. Je ne pus prononcer qu'un seul mot :_

- Maintenant !

Je pouvais l'entendre sourire.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûre de toute ma vie !

- Attend-moi alors ! Je vais chercher ce qu'il faut…

- Non ce n'est pas la peine. J'ai confiance en toi, tu as confiance en moi ?

Il répondit par la positive, cela alliait de soi. Bones rajouta sans attendre :

- Je prends la pilule depuis des années, on ne risque rien non plus de ce côté-là !

Elle l'embrassa tendrement comme pour sceller cet aparté nécessaire et l'inviter à poursuivre.

Les choses reprirent où elles en étaient, chacun effleurait, caressait, touchait chaque parcelle de l'autre, l'excitation les assailla de plus belle… Booth se positionna entre ses cuisses, laissant libre court à son caprice… Il la pénétra une première fois lentement et se retira de tout son long, il voulait prendre son temps, faire monter le désir en elle…

- Booth !!!

Et à cet instant il la prit complètement, il sentit Bones se cambrer en arrière, tel un électrochoc elle sentit l'onde de plaisir l'envahir. Ses coups de reins se faisaient plus rapides et plus forts, ils gagnaient en intensité à chaque mouvement. Alors que Booth s'activait en elle avec une telle fougue, elle prit conscience du naturel de la situation, jamais aucun autre homme ne pourrait jamais lui procurer une telle satisfaction. Leurs deux corps s'assemblaient parfaitement. Submergée par ce plaisir si particulier, elle sentit l'orgasme la prendre de plein fouet :

- Oui !!!!!!!

_Booth ralentit doucement le rythme de ses étreintes quand dans un râle de bien-être, il m'assena le coup de grâce. L'orgasme triompha !!!_

_Il laissa reposer sa tête sur ma poitrine mais ne se retira pas, il ne voulait pas être celui qui romprait cet état de ravissement. Il était essoufflé et tout en lui caressant la tête, je lui dis :_

- Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi on appelle ça « la petite mort » !!

Il ria et me répondit :

- Je t'aime Temperance Brennan !!

Il se dégagea de leur étreinte et s'allongea sur le dos, levant le bras droit pour l'inviter à le rejoindre. Elle se lova contre lui, et comme pour ne pas rompre le contact, elle continuait à lui caresser le torse. Elle le sentait paisible et songeur à la fois _:_

- A quoi tu penses ?

- Que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux et inquiet de l'avenir à la fois ! Tu veux que je te dise quelque chose, je n'aurais jamais pu traverser cette épreuve sans toi. D'ailleurs je ne peux même plus m'imaginer vivre sans toi !!

- Il le faudra bien ! On ne pourra pas être tout le temps ensemble…

- Tu comprends très bien ce que je veux dire !!!

- Mais oui ! Si on ne peut même plus plaisanter…

- Ah oui ! Alors comme ça tu veux rire….

Il l'assailla de chatouille… Elle rigola à en perdre haleine…

- Allez! Je te laisse te remettre de tes émotions! Je vais boire un verre d'eau, enfin… Si je retrouve mon boxer…

- Il est forcément dans la chambre…

- Merci pour cette information pertinente ! Tu veux quelque chose ?

- Oui ! Ramène-moi une bouteille d'eau s'il-te-plait !

- Ok !

Il lui déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres et s'éclipsa de la chambre.

Arrivé dans la cuisine, Jared était appuyé au plan de travail. Booth l'interpella :

- Salut !

Jared se contente de répondre d'un signe de tête.

Alors qu'il ouvrait le frigo pour attraper les bouteilles. Jared continuait à le fixer sans rien dire.

- Tout va bien, Jared ?

- Maman vient d'appeler ! Elle n'arrivait pas à te joindre sur ton téléphone, donc elle m'a appelé !

- Tant mieux, l'essentiel c'est qu'on ait des nouvelles ! Alors ?

- Seeley ! Je vous ai entendus…

- De quoi tu parles ? Comment va papa ?

- Ils ont décidé de le sortir du coma ! Tous les examens sont revenus à la normale ! L'intervention a été une réussite…

- C'est une bonne nouvelle ! Maman veut qu'on la rejoigne ?

- Tu fais ce que tu veux !

- Mais pourquoi tu es aussi agressif avec moi ?

- Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas sincèrement que tu es avec Temperance ? Je sais que vous venez de coucher ensemble…

- Jared, tu es mon frère ! Mais ça ne te permet pas de t'immiscer dans ma vie comme tu le fais maintenant ! Je ne veux pas m'énerver, je te dirai une seule et unique chose concernant Temperance, c'est la femme de ma vie et il va falloir que tu t'y fasses. Sur ce, je vais aller lui expliquer la situation, enfiler un jean et rejoindre maman à l'hôpital, si tu veux venir avec moi je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient…

- C'est bon j'ai compris ! Je vais venir avec toi…

Les deux frères en resteraient là pour ce soir, ce n'était ni le moment, ni l'endroit pour aller plus loin dans la discussion…

**Alors??!!**


End file.
